This proposed publications project will involve the development of a monograph encompassing a critical review of existing validation studies concerning group decision processes and their resulting consensual judgments. A review and critique of this literature is vital in expanding our capabilities for meeting both local and national needs involving quality assurance, health policy development and health care delivery. This project will involve a reformulation of this validity problem, an extensive review and critique of available published and unpublished materials on this subject and the preparation of a monograph (150 to 200 pages) to be submitted to a university press.